


原文100k~字以上的AOS Spirk译文整理

by mocha_seed



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha_seed/pseuds/mocha_seed





	原文100k~字以上的AOS Spirk译文整理

（按原文字数降序排列）

  1. Observations //by jAnon

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-12599-2-1.html)：喵喵叫的狗

概要：【Mature】Spock大副评论自个在企业号上以及在James T Kirk舰长手下工作的生活。

状态：停更（427,041字）

  2. Leave No Soul Behind //by whochick

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-91343-1-1.html)：合译 [续翻](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-148629-1-1.html)：WendyShad et al.

概要：【Mature】若你在星际舰队服役，便会祈求这辈子绝不要看到EPAS制服，除非逼不得已他们成为你唯一的希望。无论你是在太空经历冰冷漫长地死亡，还是在哪个荒芜星球上痛苦缓慢地失去意识，他们都会找到你。所以，小子，抓住最后的几口气，撑住。他们不会放弃任何灵魂。

状态：已完结（258,951字）

  3. Home //by [Lanaea](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_c766c93)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=88176)：撒达哈噜一号 [续翻](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=98603)：落梅殇 [完结版翻译](http://intergalactictranslation.blogspot.jp/2011/05/home.html) ：janusrome

概要：【Teen】在一次意外之後，企業號回到地球的太空港進行維修。长篇情感文

状态：原文停更，译文已完结（222,013字）

  4. home also I cannot go //by soonanemone

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-215658-1-1.html)：合译

概要：【Teen】Mpreg！剧情向故事。15岁的spock在第一次地球旅行中，遇到了来自爱荷华州的叛逆青年Jim，并与其发生了419。那一夜过后，spock并未感觉有任何不适，直到他回家后才发现一切都有些不对劲……

状态：原文更新中（204,540字）

  5. Veritas //by [TheProblematique](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_cbe9328)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=92253)：celle

概要：【Explicit】柯克舰长和史波克指挥官在此被指控因彼此间的感情纠葛而造成疏忽及轻率的违法行为。

状态：已完结（174,747字）

  6. Evolution //by [Rhaegal](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_cd9121c)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-146319-1-1.html)：Loquor

概要：【Explicit】在James T. Kirk指揮星艦企業號的第一年，他必須將他的新隊伍凝聚起來；適應他在朋友們心目中地位的劇烈變化；還得應付自己向他那位大副那顆漸漸陷落的心。當然，過程裡總少不了要面對宇宙出現的新威脅。

状态：更新中（149,293字）

  7. Atlas //by [distractedKat](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_ccee6d9)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=89761)：unmars

概要：【Teen】James Tiberius Kirk站在往昔与未来的交叉路上，身负的是他那些被掩藏的荣光和被遮盖的真实，而拯救了星际联邦也仅仅只是个序曲。

状态：更新中（135,529字）

  8. As Morning Shows the Day //by [Jade_Dragoness](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_cbf2681)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=111806)：closet

概要：【General】kid!Spock。單純可愛小大副有！照顧慾爆棚艦長有！雞媽媽醫生有！

状态：原文停更，译文已完结（133,048字）

  9. Dear Spock/Beautiful //by Misscar

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-111144-1-1.html)：qosps

概要：【Mature】有时候，你对某些人的感受只能在那些从来不会被他们读到的信里倾吐。但是, 事情从来不会如你所愿。Jim怎么会知道他无意间启动了电子邮件账户上的自动转发功能呢？这愚蠢的语音识别软件。

状态：停更（130,735字）

  10. Take Refuge in What You Know //by [corpus invictus](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_c6b241d)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=90428)：Yaegaki

概要：【Explicit】Kirk搬进了一间公寓，想知道自己的邻居是谁。他遇见了Spock，一个孤僻且患有严重广场恐惧症的男人。Kirk眼中的他是一个美丽的谜。（也就是宅男大副和阳光贱长的故事。）ooc预警！

状态：停更（120,334字）PS：LOFTER的[RosieLove](http://rosielove.lofter.com/view)太太续翻啦！跑圈！

  11. Cardinal Rule //by SakuraMinamino

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-202579-1-1.html)：泽一

概要：【Explicit】企业号被指派去执行一项与曾经的Tarsus IV有着惊人的相似之处的任务。Kirk，Spock以及外勤队伍被困在这个燃起战火的星球上。为了保护Spock和他的外勤队员们的安全，Kirk不得不与自己的心魔斗争。

状态：更新中（117,962字）

  12. Going Boldly 勇敢前行 //by [IvanW](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_cb5a473)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-223422-1-1.html)：Kristin

概要：【Mature】五年任务中，Kirk与Spock的冒险和随之而来的关系变化。

状态：更新中（114,901字）

  13. Though My Soul May Set In Darkness //by pastmydancingdays

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-194645-1-1.html)：青落

概要：【Explicit】企业号在五年任务的第六个月到达已知宇宙的边缘，而它的舰长却病倒了。伴随着与日俱增的不安与绝望，Spock担负起了管理舰船以及监督Jim每况愈下的健康的任务，决定要同时拯救他们。毕竟Khan的超级血液从来不是永久性的。

状态：更新中（111,822字）

  14. War Games //by [seperis](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_c96f758)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=91972)：Loquor

概要：【Explicit】终至千里系列第三部。星際聯邦與羅慕蘭帝國之間的戰事濱臨爆發邊緣，這僵局似將亙古不變；直至此處被應許為和平終焉之所。

状态：已完结（109,882字）

  15. Accidentally in Love //by [CMM](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_cc4b1ab)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=106552)：no712

概要：【Explicit】主角是带球跑！小舰长。这是一个按照AOS文一贯路线先虐小舰长然后转甜蜜婚姻生活的故事XDDDD

状态：已完结（107,474字）





End file.
